


A Late Night Conversation

by roguefaerie



Series: Reconcilliation (Reaper Jessica Moore) [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bad Parenting, Childhood Trauma, Dean Winchester Has PTSD, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It's All John Winchester's Fault, Memories, Missing Scene, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Bond, Psychological Trauma, Telepathy, Timeline What Timeline, Trans Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: A missing scene most of the way through the plot in an AU where Jessica Moore spent time as a Reaper and was resurrected.Dean tries to ask Jess what it was like when she and Sam were together at Stanford.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Reconcilliation (Reaper Jessica Moore) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/828873
Kudos: 4





	A Late Night Conversation

“Please, Jess,” Dean says, on a night when they’re alone together in the dark, “Can you...tell me what it was like when you were...taking care of him?” Dean starts to ask the question as Jess rolls over on her side and offers her arms to hold Dean. “When I could-- couldn’t?”

“I can tell you,” Jess says softly. “But Dean. Are you asking because you need him? Now?”

Dean busts open, partly reaching instinctively inside to open the door to Sam, as if with scabbling hands. “I-- I don’t know but I think--”

Warmth floods through the bond and a second later Sam’s at the door. “Hey,” he says. “You need me? I felt that.”

“Sammy I couldn’t--”

“C’mere, Sam,” Jess says, and Sam opens the door and makes his way inside the room.

“--I couldn’t get away. And I know you had each other. And I know-- Dad--”

“Hey,” Jess says, “Sssh. You want to know what it was like?” she asks. “Sam was the most worried about you.”

“He--?”

“He was,” Jess says. “It’s okay, Dean. Breathe.”

“Sammy…”

“Always, Dean,” Sam says. He sits down on the bed and leans in to rub circles in Dean’s shoulders and back. “Always. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“And you had each other. You were safe-- you were-- well you weren’t safe, I couldn’t--”

“We had each other. And we have each other now.”

Dean lets both of them hold on for all their worth and works to breathe slower, slower.

“Christmas was the hardest,” Sam says. “I kept trying to call you, but I just wouldn’t, and it-- Nothing was the same.”

“Except maybe the beer wreaths,” Dean says.

“Yeah. Well. Exactly. I...couldn’t fix that.”

Dean sighs. “Yeah. Sam?”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“Don’t go. Not tonight, okay?”

“Not ever.”


End file.
